Szarość
Rozdział 1 Widział wszystko jak przez mgłę… Nie czuł w ogóle swojego ciała, trochę jakby przeżywał wizję. Wizję albo… retrospekcję… Jego wzrok ogarnął obszar, na którym się znajdował. Pamiętał te kolumny, te ściany, te krzyki agonii w oddali… To była świątynia Jedi na Coruscant, około dziesięciu lat przed teraz, kiedy to jeszcze tętniła życiem, ale z winy Mrocznych Jedi znów ucichła. Kiedy oglądał tę masakrę niby w zwolnionym tempie, widział w oczach rycerzy strach, zaś w oczach najeźdźców - satysfakcję. Z drugiej strony, jedynie kilku z nich wyglądało jakby wiedzieli, co takiego rzeczywiście robią. Czuł, że nie zobaczył jeszcze wszystkiego. Przemykając jak duch pomiędzy wypełnionymi bólem korytarzami, zauważył nagle światło miecza świetlnego. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Mrocznego Jedi, który dzierżył miecz z osłoną na palce. Spróbował go dotknąć, jednak ten przeszedł przez niego jak przez chmurę dymu. Poczuł przy tym nieprzyjemny, wręcz bolesny chłód. Spojrzał za nim. Zauważył, jak po drugiej stronie korytarza pojawia się znana mu kobieca sylwetka, obnażając również znane mu żółte ostrze. Rozpoczęła się pomiędzy nimi cicha, bo nieprzerywana słowami walka. Ona wykonywała sztychy i cięcia z wielką zażartością, tak jak dzika bestia zagoniona do rogu, która wie, że zaraz zginie, a mimo to walczy, aby oponent nie miał tak łatwo. On zaś spokojnie wyprowadzał każdy kontratak, wykonywał precyzyjne, niby odliczone ruchy. W tej walce był widoczny dziwny kontrast i ironia w jednym: Jedi walczyła niczym Sith, zaś ów “Sith” - jak Jedi. Wtem zobaczył ten pamiętny moment, kiedy Mroczny Jedi pozbawił swoją oponentkę ręki. Dziewczę upadło pod ścianę i z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy spojrzało na niego. Bała się. Już miał pozbawić jej głowy, gdy nagle, dokładnie w momencie zamachnięcia się mieczem, skoczył pomiędzy nimi ten stary Miraluka i zablokował swoim ostrzem cios tuż przed twarzą młodej Jedi. - Uciekaj! - rozkazał jej. Jego głos brzmiał jak echo, podobnie jak wszystkie inne odgłosy w tej “wizji”. - Ale mistrzu, nie zostawię cię! - Już! - krzyknął, a dziewczyna posłusznie, choć niechętnie, chwyciła Mocą swój miecz świetlny i znikła z pola widzenia wszystkich. ---- Pierwsze, co usłyszał mężczyzna, kiedy wróciła mu świadomość, to szum i równomierne pikanie aparatury medycznej. Moc wróciła mu do wizjera. Nie chcąc wywołać ewentualnej paniki, gdziekolwiek teraz był, wykorzystał go i rozejrzał się sztucznym okiem po pomieszczeniu. Było białe, sterylnie czyste, a z góry padało na jego ciało jaskrawe światło. Był chyba na sali operacyjnej. Albo w jakimkolwiek pomieszczeniu przeznaczonym do celów medycznych. Nad nim stał droid medyczny 2-1B o czarnym poszyciu, monitorujący zapewne jego funkcje życiowe, a model MD-5 robił coś z jego dłonią, a raczej czymś, co tą dłonią niegdyś było. Powoli otworzył oko. Powoli, bo nie chciał oślepnąć. Spróbował się podnieść, ale nagły ból w plecach i klatce piersiowej uniemożliwił mu to. Droidy cofnęły się na ten widok. - ::Powiadom kapitana Weskera.:: - rozkazał 2-1B, a MD opuścił pomieszczenie. Później droid medyczny spojrzał na pacjenta. - ::Panie Thot.:: - Gdzie jestem? - zapytał krótko Thot, łapiąc się zdrową ręką za zabandażowaną pierś. - ::Vindicator. Patrol odnalazł Pana w stanie przypominającym śmierć kliniczną. Lub stan hibernacji. Miał Pan ciężkie obrażenia kośćca, niewielki krwotok wewnętrzny oraz utracone palce prawej dłoni.:: - wyjaśnił mu pokrótce droid. - ::Proszę mi wybaczyć, zaraz podam środki przeciwbólowe.:: Wkrótce do żył Thota została wstrzyknięta silna dawka leków. Mroczny Jedi ponownie spróbował wstać. Zacisnąwszy zęby, zaparł się i przeniósł do siadu, przesuwając się ku brzegowi stołu operacyjnego. Czuł, jak wraca mu władza w kończynach. Niesamowicie okropne uczucie… Spojrzał na swoją prawą dłoń. Miał teraz pięć metalowych, chudych palców. Zacisnął je. Miał w nich jakąś namiastkę czucia. Nieznana była mu bionika, ale domyślał się, że czuł i widział, bo miał te implanty bezpośrednio połączone ze swoim układem nerwowym. Pewnie było to też ich źródło energii. - Jak długo byłem niedysponowany? - ::Około siedemset dwadzieścia godzin, Panie Thot.:: W przybliżeniu był to miesiąc. Nic dziwnego, że czuł się tak słabo. Po chwili zobaczył, jak do pomieszczenia wchodzi MD-5 w towarzystwie niewiele młodszego od Thota mężczyzny w mundurze oficera Najwyższego Porządki. Nazywał się Jon Wesker. Był lojalnym sługą Najwyższego Wodza, raptem o cztery lata młodszym od odratowanego wojownika. - Rycerzu Thot. - Kapitanie Wesker. Zasalutowali sobie nawzajem, nie okazując przy tym żadnych emocji. To, że wzajemnie się szanowali oraz znali od wielu lat, nie znaczyło, że będą ściskać się jak starzy przyjaciele. Ich znajomość była czysto profesjonalna i szczerze mówiąc, Thot nie miałby problemu z ewentualną śmiercią Weskera. ---- Vindicator był niszczycielem gwiezdnym klasy Gladiator, który należał do floty Najwyższego Porządku. Pięćset memetrów długości, sześć baterii turbolaserów, ponad dwa tysiące pasażerów - oto była spuścizna po Starym Imperium. Dryfował w międzygwiezdnej przestrzeni, strasząc nieuważnych podróżnych zmienieniem ich w kosmiczny pył, jeżeli tylko zbliżą się o kilka metrów zbyt blisko. Thot - chociaż formalnie był to jego okręt - posiadał na jego pokładzie tylko salę medytacyjną. Znajdowała się ona w samym sercu gwiezdnego niszczyciela. Nie miał tam wstępu nikt bez wiedzy Rycerza Ren, choćby nawet sam Snoke. Wszedł do swojego sanktuarium, zamykając i pieczętując za sobą drzwi, aby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał. Sala medytacyjna Thota spełniała również rolę zwyczajnej, acz stylizowanej na sithańską świątynię kajuty. Mroczny Jedi przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. Zapuścił mimo woli zarost. Nie miał jednak ani czasu, ani ochoty, by teraz się tym zajmować. Usiadł pośrodku kręgu na środku swojego sanktuarium, zamknął lewe oko, zgasił prawe, a potem wpadł w medytacyjny trans. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo długiego czasu postanowił całkowicie się wyciszyć. Rozdział 2 Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale był niespokojny. Prawie nigdy tego nie czuł. Cokolwiek przeżył, kiedy… tak jakby przestał żyć… musiało to na niego w jakiś sposób wpłynąć. Trochę jakby przez cały czas czuł w swoim wnętrzu lodowate zimno, przyzwyczaił się do niego, a potem w sercu tego zimna pojawił się nagle ogień. Niezwykle mały, niby łatwy do ugaszenia, a jednak tlący się bez przerwy. Czyżby ta wizja powołała w nim do życia potrzebę sprawiedliwości na samym sobie? W czasie, kiedy wiele godzin kontemplował nad istotą swoich snów, Mroczny Jedi konstruował nowy miecz świetlny. Poprzedni stracił na Lehonie, a kimże jest wojownik Mocy bez swej ikonicznej broni? Wszystkie, nawet najmniejsze fragmenty broni rycerza Jedi oraz Sitha składany był przez Thota w całość z największą starannością. Lodowata, czarna rękojeść ze stopu durastali i cortosis, ogniwo elektryczne, soczewka, emiter… A w samym sercu tego wszystkiego tkwił oszlifowany, krwistoczerwony kryształ, bez którego miecz świetlny byłby tylko spersonalizowaną latarką. Thot chwycił rękojeść miecza prawą ręką, która była u niego dominująca. Nacisnął przycisk, a z emitera wystrzelił czerwony promień o długości metra. Elegancka broń - tak często określane były miecze świetlne. Obrócił nim kilkukrotnie, wsłuchując się w szum energetycznego ostrza, po czym wyłączył go i przypiął sobie do pasa. W tym samym czasie usłyszał odgłos holokomunikatora. Uruchomił go i ujrzał w holograficznej projekcji swojego zamaskowanego mistrza: Kylo Rena. - Mistrzu. - Thot. Nareszcie jesteś. Przez cały miesiąc nikt nie mógł się z tobą skontaktować. - Nastąpiły pewne… komplikacje. Ale teraz jestem już gotów do ponownej służby Najwyższemu Porządkowi. - Dobrze. I wiem już, czym możesz się wykazać. - powiedział Ren. Jego głos zdradzał satysfakcję. - Jeden z naszych niszczycieli - Vanguard - odnalazł coś, czego od długiego czasu poszukiwał Najwyższy Wódz: holokron Sithów. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nie jesteśmy w stanie nawiązać jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Masz dowiedzieć się, co tam się dzieje, i odzyskać holokron. - Tak jest. - krótko odpowiedział Thot, ukłonił się i zakończył transmisję. Nie zazna dzisiaj odpoczynku, nawet jeśli przed chwilą wrócił do świata żywych. Opuścił swoje sanktuarium, zwinnie unikając zderzenia z dwoma szturmowcami. ---- Thot kilkukrotnie bywał na Vanguardzie. Ten niszczyciel klasy Victory I- podobnie jak Vindicator - pamiętał czasy Imperium, ale z uwagi na ich dalekie położenie od Światów Jądra w okresie Galaktycznej Wojny Domowej zdołał przetrwać i dalej służyć Imperium, tym razem znanym jako Najwyższy Porządek. Służył on Najwyższemu Wodzowi jako swoisty okręt archeologiczny: co odkrył Snoke, było pozyskiwane właśnie przez Vanguarda i dostarczane do stolicy. Thota ciekawiło, co tym razem odkryli - poza tym holokronem - przez co postanowili zerwać wszelką łączność… Aby dostać się na niszczyciel, wykorzystał zadokowany transportowiec klasy Gonzati. Wsiadł na jego pokład przez śluzę powietrzną i już na wejściu powitany został przez salutującego pilota. Wraz z nim było tu dziesięciu szturmowców, a wśród nich jeden z oliwkowym pasem przecinającym w pionie cały pancerz, który oznaczał stopień sierżanta. Oni również zasalutowali, w dodatku w idealnej synchronizacji. - Sir! - odezwali się chórem. Thot zbliżył się do pilota. Był ubrany jak typowy oficer Najwyższego Porządku. Rycerz Ren wyczuwał w nim strach przed swoją osobą. Dawało mu to swoistą satysfakcję. - Ustawić kurs na Vanguarda. - rozkazał krótko pilotowi. Ten przytaknął swojemu nowemu przełożonemu i zniknął w kokpicie. - Cała reszta, spocznij. To powiedziawszy, Thot udał się do pustej, zarezerwowanej dla niego kajuty i zamknął się w niej na przysłowiowe cztery spusty. Zaraz potem usłyszał, jak szturmowcy rozchodzą się po pokładzie. Poczuł, jak jego transport odłącza się od “statku-matki”, a potem wchodzi w nadprzestrzeń. Miał święty spokój. Wyciszył się, uklęknął pośrodku kajuty i postanowił odpocząć poprzez medytację tak długą, jak to tylko było potrzebne. Robił to już tak często, że w sumie nie potrzebował łóżka, jako że taki trans pozwalał mu zregenerować siły równie szybko. Wiedział, że nie zastąpi on prawdziwego snu, ale chciał być gotów do działania przez całą standardową dobę. ---- Wyskoczyli z nadprzestrzeni, a Thot nadal medytował jak gdyby nigdy nic, zupełnie odcięty od całego wszechświata. Gdy tylko zbliżyli się do Vanguarda, poczuł zakłócenia Mocy, które przemieniły spokojny trans w swoisty senny koszmar. Czuł wtedy jakby pętla z samego cienia zaciskała mu się na szyi. Obudził się zlany potem, oddychając tak ciężko jakby faktycznie wcześniej się dusił. Aż upadł na podłogę na czworaka i nie wstał, dopóki nie wyrównał oddechu. Coś było z tym niszczycielem mocno nie tak… Wyjrzał przez okno - byli niedaleko. Potrzebowali tylko wykonać kilka manewrów i doczepić się do śluzy. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia, niespodziewanie dla załogi. Dwóch szturmowców na jego widok odruchowo założyło przed chwilą ściągnięte hełmy. Zasalutowali mu, a kiedy rozkazał zgromadzić się przy wyjściu, posłusznie to zrobili, powiadamiając o tym resztę oddziału. Zgromadziwszy się przy śluzie, Thot przeszedł pomiędzy szturmowcami i otworzył powoli przejście. Miał same złe przeczucia co do tego niszczyciela. Ciągle teraz prześladowały go jakieś czarne myśli. Postanowił jednak zająć się nimi później; miał zadanie do wykonania. Korytarz prowadzący wgłąb okrętu był mocno zaniedbany, a w dodatku wyglądał jakby toczyła się tu jakaś bitwa: wszędzie znajdowały się ślady po pociskach blasterowych, rysy wykonane wibroostrzami, światła piornie mrugały, a część ścian i podłogi pokryta była jakąś zawiesiną o bliżej nieokreślonej barwie, na widok której Thot aż wzdrygnął się z obrzydzenia. Szturmowcy przygotowali broń, a on dobył miecza i włączywszy go, ruszył powoli wgłąb okrętu-widmo. W pewnym momencie cała jedenastka usłyszała coś w rodzaju nierównego, astmatycznego oddechu. Dokładnie za rogiem. Thot chwycił swoją broń oburącz i jako pierwszy zbliżył się do skrzyżowania dwóch korytarzy. Przylgnął do ściany. Wychylił się subtelnie, a jego cybernetyczne oko zarejestrowało stojącego na środku, przygarbionego i brudnego szturmowca. Jego pancerz wyglądał jak po spotkaniu z rozjuszonym rancorem: cała poszarpana i nie do naprawienia. W dodatku sam szturmowiec przypominał ofiarę setek dzikich bestii. I śmierdział. Thot, przeczuwając, że zaraz stanie się coś złego, podniósł miecz świetlny i powolnym krokiem wyszedł dziwnemu żołnierzowi na spotkanie. Ten nagle podniósł głowę, szybko odwrócił się do Mrocznego Jedi i w akompaniamencie agresywnego charczenia rzucił się na niego. Jego hełm był rozdarty na dole, ukazując jego poranioną, wręcz gnijącą twarz. To stąd ten odór. Rozdział 3 - Czegoś takiego jeszcze w życiu nie widziałem… - pomyślał na głos Rycerz, przyglądając się z bliska żywemu trupowi, który został przezeń zdekapitowany, a więc i unieszkodliwiony. Dalej jednak jego korpusem poruszały ciągle napinające się i rozluźniające mięśnie, co dawało nader upiorny efekt. Jeden ze szturmowców ostrzelał go dla pewności, że już nie wstanie. Thot podniósł się na równe nogi i spojrzał po swoich podkomendnych. - Nie dajcie się przez nie nawet opluć. - powiedział krótko. Jeżeli ten holokron ma z tym coś wspólnego, powinien zniszczyć go dla dobra całej galaktyki. Ruszyli przed siebie, nawigowani przez Moc. Według niej, źródło tego wszystkiego znajdowało się gdzieś na wyższych poziomach. Thot widział to jak swoiste fale energii, których źródłem był właśnie holokron. Te fale pulsowały, przypominały tym samym bicie ludzkiego serca. Nie było to aż tak odległe od prawdy. Holokrony - a zwłaszcza te stare - posiadały lub zdawały się posiadać coś na wzór świadomości, osobowości. Jaka więc była osobowość tego tutaj, skoro stworzyła to… to coś? Tak rozmyślając, Mroczny Jedi nie spostrzegł, że prawie wszedł do hangaru, który zawierał w sobie znacznie więcej niż jednego “szturmowca śmierci”. Ci tutaj wyglądali jakby szykowali się do patrolu TIE’ami. Wyczuwszy obecność Thota, żywe trupy odwróciły się w jego kierunku. Kiedy jednak cofnął się do wejścia razem z podkomendnymi szturmowcami, ucichły. Najwyraźniej szły za węchem i słuchem. Zgasił zatem miecz świetlny i rozkazał szturmowcom przylgnąć do ściany. Szło im nawet dobrze, dopóki nagle nie odezwał się comlink przy pasie Thota. Wtedy nieumarli zwrócili na nich uwagę i rzucili się w ich stronę. Teraz nie mieli wyboru. Mroczny Jedi dobył miecza, a szturmowcy zaczęli strzelać w swoich niegdysiejszych towarzyszy. Wtem padły inne strzały, tym razem ze strony nieumarłych. Wszyscy “szturmowcy śmierci”, którzy mieli przy sobie jakąkolwiek broń blasterową, dobyli ją niedbale i na oślep ostrzelali żywych, skutecznie uśmiercając dwóch. Thot natychmiast zareagował i zaczął odbijać pociski, jednocześnie rozcinając te trupy, które za bardzo się zbliżyły. Gdy już dotarli do innego korytarza, odepchnął trupy Mocą, zamknął za sobą i za szturmowcami drzwi i zaplombował je magnetycznie. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli, jak nieumarli dobijają się do nich, uderzając gnijącymi ciałami o zamknięte przejście. Wtedy Thot dla pewności “zaspawał” je mieczem. Odetchnąwszy, sięgnął po cały czas działający comlink. - Do kogokolwiek, kto jeszcze żyje: tutaj FN-3211. Potrzebuję wsparcia na mostku. Nikt inny nie odpowiada. Powtarzam: potrzebne wsparcie na mostku! - Jesteśmy w drodze. - powiedział do szturmowca Thot, po czym machnął na swoich, by poszli za nim. Żołnierze zdziwili się tym, że ich dowódca postanowił ocalić tego - jak zakładali - ostatniego żywego szturmowca. Czy ich głównym celem nie było aby odzyskanie artefaktu dla Snoke’a? Wobec tego wszelka pomoc ocalałym - o ile jacyś są - powinna być traktowana jako cel drugorzędny. Czemu zatem Thot - jeden z najlojalniejszych Najwyższemu Wodzowi wojowników - postanowił ratować pojedyncze życie jednego z miliardów żołnierzy zamiast w pierwszej kolejności wykonać rozkaz samego Snoke’a? Czy była to oznaka swoistego buntu? ---- Gdziekolwiek nie poszli, tam wszystko wyglądało jak po masakrze: krew, ślady walki; na jednych ciężko uszkodzonych drzwiach widniał napisany smarem napis: “Nie wchodzić! Śmierć wewnątrz!”. Cały ten niszczyciel był bardzo upiorny, nawet dla zindoktrynowanych, niemal nieustraszonych szturmowców Najwyższego Porządku. Błądzili tak po pustych, półmrocznych korytarzach okrętu w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek działającej windy, gotowi do walki w każdej chwili. Nagle usłyszeli ciche elektroniczne piszczenie. Thot przygotował miecz, ale na darmo, bowiem źródłem tego dźwięku był… mały, uroczy droid MSE. MSE-6, by być dokładnym. Był jeszcze na chodzie w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych droidów, które nieumarli postanowili przerobić na złom. Pomyślawszy, że mechaniczny malec zaprowadzi ich do windy, Thot wydał mu takie właśnie polecenie. Droid zapiszczał twierdząco i pojechał przed nich, a oni ruszyli za nim aż do działającej jeszcze turbowindy. Mroczny Jedi wszedł jako pierwszy, a szturmowcy - zaraz po nim. Winda ruszyła w górę, na mostek. Thot poczuł w tym czasie zwątpienie bijące od swoich podkomendnych. Wątpili w jego lojalność. Najwyraźniej to, że sam wybrał sobie cel priorytetowy, a nie wykonywał dokładnie rozkazów Najwyższego Wodza automatycznie kwalifikowało go jako zdrajcę. Typowe wśród tak wypalonych propagandą osobowości jak szturmowcy, a przynajmniej z jego perspektywy: trzymaj się planu do samego końca, chyba że dowódca zarządzi inaczej. Już widział prawdopodobny scenariusz: drzwi się otworzą, on wyjdzie, a oni tymczasem wypalą mu plecy blasterami. Nie dopuści do takiego obrotu spraw. ---- Drzwi na korytarz otworzyły się. Thot wyszedł z windy, pozostawiając w niej szturmowców, ledwo żywych za ciche kwestionowanie jego działań. Powinni się po tym pozbierać. Jeszcze. Mroczny Jedi tymczasem samotnie przemierzał ten poziom niszczyciela. Po drodze natknął się na gnijącego oficera, który zaraz potem skończył przepołowiony w poziomie, ale mimo to dalej chciał zaatakować. Thot zatem zakończył jego “żywot”, miażdżąc mu głowę nogą. Wytarłszy but, ruszył dalej. Już na mostku zobaczył całą masę nieumarłych, którzy byli czymś zainteresowani. Czymś albo kimś. Zagwizdał więc na nich, a ci natychmiast się do niego odwrócili. Thot nonszalanckim krokiem wszedł pomiędzy nich. Widział, że są strasznie wolni, więc nie spieszył się; dał im czas na zbliżenie się do niego. Dopiero później zaatakował. Odepchnął od siebie resztki “resztek” i zaczął poszukiwać ocalałego FN-3211. Zobaczył w pewnym momencie leżące ciało szturmowca, zabrudzone krwią nieumarłych. Sam szturmowiec nie wyglądał mu jednak na jakkolwiek pogryzionego. Thot czuł, że jeszcze zyje. Stanął nad nim i szturchnął go nogą. Żołnierz spojrzał na Mrocznego Jedi. Ten podał mu rękę. Wstał i poprawił swoją krótką pelerynę sierżanta. Zaraz potem ściągnął hełm, by odetchnąć... To była ona. Miała brązowe włosy spięte w kok oraz oczy w kolorze głębokiego błękitu. Kobiety w Najwyższym Porządku to rzadkość. Zwłaszcza jako szturmowcy. - Sir. - FN-3211 stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała Mrocznemu Jedi. - Ciekawa metoda maskowania. - powiedział Thot, patrząc po jej brudnym pancerzu. Czuć go było trupem, zupełnie jak wszystko inne na tym okręcie. - Jaka jest sytuacja? Przeżył może ktoś jeszcze? - Najwyraźniej tylko ja. - odpowiedziała chłodnym, wojskowym tonem. - Ta epidemia pochłonęła całą załogę w niecałe cztery dni. Ja dałam radę przeżyć, bo w porę ukryłam się w magazynie. Miałam tam prowiant i amunicję. - A jak to się w ogóle stało, że wszyscy zmienili się w te… zombie? - To przez ten artefakt, ten cały ho… ho... - … lokron? - Tak, właśnie. Były w nim jakieś dane, których laboranci użyli do utworzenia wirusa. - Niech zgadnę: ktoś się zagapił, strącił próbki i rozpoczął wybuch epidemii. Jakież to typowe… Prowadź zatem, sierżancie, do tego holokronu. Rozdział 4 Ruszyli do windy, gdzie zastali powoli powracających do przytomności szturmowców. Ci spojrzeli na swojego dowódcę i nawet nie spróbowali źle o nim pomyśleć. Winda ruszyła na poziom medyczny, gdzie - tak jak Thot przeczuwał - roiło się od nieumarłych. Jeden już próbował ich zaatakować, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły. Wtedy Mroczny Jedi brutalnie zamknął je Mocą, zatrzaskując trupa w poziomie. Potem je otworzył, odepchnął truchło i aktywując miecz, ruszył ze szturmowcami wgłąb korytarza, prowadzony przez FN-3211. Zainfekowani padali po celnych strzałach w głowę lub po spotkaniu z mieczem świetlnym. Swoją drogą, interesowało Thota, jakim sposobem udało im się otworzyć holokron. Czy nie były one stworzone specjalnie dla istot wrażliwych na Moc? Jeżeli zatem znajdował się tu zainfekowany użytkownik Mocy, mogło im to mocno utrudnić zadanie. Skoro szturmowcy nie zapomnieli, jak strzelać, to co potrafiłby on? - To tutaj. - powiedziała FN-3211. Zatrzymali się pod zamplombowanymi magnetycznie drzwiami. - Pierwsi zainfekowani zdołali ostatkiem sił zamknąć się w laboratorium, ale wirus i tak się wydostał. Thot zajrzał do środka przez brudne od krwi okno. Widział tam kilka ciał w kombinezonach ochronnych oraz jednego w - jak zakładał - szacie. Zakładał, bo nie mógł dokładnie zobaczyć przez tę czerwień. - Pozwolicie, że się tym zajmę? - zapytał retorycznie, z całej siły wciskając ostrze miecza świetlnego w drzwi, wypalając w nim okrąg na tyle duży, by mógł przedostać się przezeń do holokronu. - Wy w tym czasie załatwcie resztę tych trupów, choćby przeładowując rdzeń! - Tak jest! - odpowiedzieli jednym głosem szturmowcy, po czym ruszyli w kierunku głównego reaktora. W jednej chwili jednak FN-3211 została przyciągnięta Mocą do Mrocznego Jedi. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. - Ty zostań. Kobieta nie wiedziała, o co mogło mu chodzić, ale mimo to została. Patrzyła na Thota, kiedy ten przebijał się przez pancerne drzwi. Co kilka chwil nasłuchiwała, czy nie nadchodzi może jakiś nieumarły. W drodze na mostek natknęła się na ciężkozbrojnego, z ciężkim blasterem. Ledwo uszła wtedy z życiem. Wreszcie durastalowe drzwi ustąpiły, a okrągły blok przekładanego kablami metalu runął na ziemię. Thot uśmiechnął się na to i wyłączywszy miecz, wszedł do laboratorium przez jeszcze żarzący się otwór. Światła oczywiście mrugały, ledwo oświetlając pomieszczenie. Nie miał z tym problemu, bo w zestawie do sztucznego oka miał jakąś namiastkę noktowizji. W tym przypadku wystarczyła. Ostrożnie i bardzo cicho stawiał kroki, aby nie “obudzić” zarażonych. Zauważył, że martwy użytkownik Mocy trzyma holokron zaciśnięty w ręce. Wziął głębszy wdech i zbliżył się do niego, szykując w razie czego miecz. Delikatnie chwycił świecący na czerwono ostrosłup. Poczuł bijące z niego… takie nieprzyjemne zimno. Skup się, to tylko nieumarły - tak sobie powiedział, powoli wyciągając holokron z kurczowo zaciśniętej ręki zarażonego. Nie dodał tym sobie otuchy. Mimo to, zdołał jakimś cudem wyciągnąć urządzenie. Było jeszcze zimniejsze niż wcześniej. Powoli wycofał się do wyjścia, będąc tak pochłoniętym trzymaniem holokronu, że nie usłyszał nawet, jak następuje na rozbite szkło. Nagle usłyszał agresywne charczenie. Odwrócił się… i ujrzał, jak nieumarły podnosi się na równe nogi, w nader “inteligentny” sposób, i spogląda na niego przekrwionymi oczami, obnażając przegniłe zęby. Najwyraźniej zarażeni użytkownicy Mocy wciąż mieli jakieś resztki świadomości. Na poranionej twarzy ożywieńca pojawiło się coś na wzór uśmiechu. Wyciągnął ku Thotowi ręce, chcąc przyciągnąć go Mocą. Jego skupienie było jednak zbyt słabe, żeby mógł chociaż cisnąć w niego probówkami. Mroczny Jedi wykorzystał tą okazję i pchnął go na ścianę, a huk, jaki tym wywołał, zbudził trzech zainfekowanych naukowców. - Łap! - krzyknął do FN-3211 i rzucił jej do rąk holokron. Sekundy później chwycił oburącz miecz świetlny, aktywował go i zakończył szybko cierpienia pomniejszych nieumarłych. - Chcesz kawałek mnie? No to chodź! - zawołał do powstającego zombie-Jedi i uderzył się pięścią w pierś. Nieumarły wyprostował się - był o głowę wyższy od Thota. W dodatku wyglądał nie tyle jak żywy trup, co jak pomniejszy Lord Soth. Chociaż w sumie niewiele różnili się tacy wyglądem od pospolitego ożywieńca. Co jeszcze zaskoczyło, a nawet przestraszyło Thota, to miecz świetlny, który wyleciał mu z szerokiego rękawa podartej czarnej szaty i wpadł prosto do jego lewej dłoni. Aktywowane, miało intensywnie fioletową barwę. Przez chwilę w głowie Thota pojawiła się pewna myśl: czy to na pewno było tylko reanimowane, zezwierzęcone ludzkie ciało? Czy może to jednak prawdziwy Sith, który w jakiś nieznany mu sposób wyrobił sobie odporność na choroby tego typu? Bo jeżeli miał do czynienia z tym drugim, czuł, że może nie wrócić cały z tej misji. O ile wróci. “Sith” z rykiem kojarzącym się ze smokiem Krayt rzucił się na Thota, który w porę, ale i tak z trudem, zablokował potężny cios mieczem. Odepchnął go i po chwili sam przeszedł do ofensywy. Różnica w atakach dwóch rycerzy była niezwykle widoczna, ale również typowa: Rycerz Ren stosował elegancką formę Makashi; wyprowadzał cięcia i sztychy zupełnie jak w sportowej szermierce; tymczasem jego nieumarły przeciwnik stosował najwyraźniej formę Djem So i nie tyle ciął, co rąbał blokadę Thota, opierając się na czystej sile fizycznej. Kompletny brak finezji w oczach Mrocznego Jedi. - Biegnij na statek! Prawa burta! - krzyknął w trakcie pojedynku Thot w kierunku FN-3211, która nstychmiast zasalutowała i uciekła we wskazane miejsce. Wtedy jego oponent wyprowadził kolejny cios, w ostatniej chwili przezeń zablokowany. - Zatrzymać ją!... ---- Kobieta biegła ku śluzie, ile miała sił w nogach, nie przejmując się zarażonymi i zwinnie ich omijając, a kiedy nie była w stanie, taranowała ich. Wszyscy oni jakby uwzięli się na nią W końcu dotarła do transportowca, którym Thot i jego szturmowcy dotarli na Vanguarda. Odetchnęła u “progu” wejścia, a po krótkiej chwili weszła głębiej. Gródź za nią zamknęła się. - Jest tu kto? - zawołała wgłąb. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Profilaktycznie przygotowała broń. Weszła głębiej. Nagle usłyszała agresywne warczenie dochodzące z kokpitu... Rozdział 5 FN-3211 dyszała ze zmęczenia, wisząc nad ciałem pilota, którego głowa dosłownie przed chwilą zyskała kilka dodatkowych otworów. Jego przekrwione, wytrzeszczone oczy wciąż wpatrywały się w nią jak w zdobycz, a wyszczerzone, przegniłe zęby dalej wyglądały jakby miały być zaraz zatopione w jej ciele. Spojrzała w bok, na ciało innego człowieka, tym razem jednego ze szturmowców z Vanguarda. Musiał wejść tutaj pod nieobecność Thota i zranić pilota, który sekundy potem zdołał go zastrzelić. Nie udało mu się jednak obronić przed infekcją. Taki przynajmniej rozwój akcji zakładała. Wyrzuciła ciała przez śluzę na zewnątrz, a potem, kiedy upewniła się, że statek jest już bezpieczny, usiadła przy oknie i patrzyła na kosmiczną pustkę. Nie było tu wielu gwiazd. Trochę jakby uciekli poza galaktykę. W pewnym momencie przerzuciła wzrok na niszczyciel, do którego transportowiec wciąż był podpięty. To już nawet nie był okręt kosmiczny, tylko cmentarzystko. Jedyne, co Najwyższy Porządek mógłby z nim zrobić to przerobić go na teren do ciągłych badań nad bronią biologiczną. A potem historia by się powtórzyła. O ile już tak się nie stało. ---- Ranny Thot ostatkiem sił cisnął nieumarłym użytkownikiem Mocy, a potem pobiegł sprintem ku swojemu transportowi. - Sir, przeciążyliśmy rdzeń. Reakcja łańcuchowa nastąpi za dziesięć minut. - odezwał się przez comlink sierżant. Ta informacja wywołała u Mrocznego Jedi przypływ energii. Musiał się stąd wydostać. Dotarłszy do śluzy, zauważył, że jest ona zamknięta. Nie mając wiele czasu, aktywował miecz świetlny i po jakichś czterech minutach przebił się do środka. Co mu wyszło na przeciwko, to seria z blastera. Dwie wiązki przypaliły mu rękaw. - Hej, to ja! - krzyknął do FN-3211, która ewidentnie spodziewała się innego człowieka uzbrojonego w miecz. - Przepraszam, sir. Mamy problem: pilot nie żyje. - oznajmiła pani sierżant. To komplikowało nieco sprawę. Ale nie tak bardzo jak fakt, że zaraz cały niszczyciel eksploduje. Thot ruszył do kokpitu. Ignorując krew na podłodze i na ścianie, zasiadł za sterami. Pierwsze, co zrobił, to odczepił statek od doku. Zatrzęsło nimi, kiedy burta otarła się o Vanguarda; FN-3211 ledwo mogła utrzymać się na nogach. - Cztery, trzy, dwa… - liczył po cichu Mroczny Jedi. Jak tylko po długiej pauzie wypowiedział dramatycznie “Jeden”, jednocześnie odlatując statkiem na bezpieczną odległość, mobilne cmentarzysko o nazwie, jakim stał się Vanguard, w jednej chwili eksplodowało, a metalowe odłamki wystrzeliły we wszystkie strony jak ogromny szrapnel. Dziesiątki z nich dokonały większych lub mniejszych szkód w poszyciu statku. Fala uderzeniowa, jaka temu, towarzyszyła, dodatkowo zdmuchnęła ich głębiej w przestrzeń kosmiczną. ---- Thotowi wróciła przytomność. Pierwsze, co poczuł, to to, jak jest klepany po policzku przez FN-3211. Otworzył oko i spojrzał na nią. - Sir, wszystko w porządku? - usłyszał jak przez mgłę. Musiał zdrowo przyłożyć głową w ścianę albo w cokolwiek innego, a bardzo twardego. Thot potrząsnął głową i przyjrzał jej się dokładnie. Po chwili dotknął okolic swojego oka, sugerując, żeby ona też to zrobiła. Kiedy sprawdziła oko, spojrzała na swoją dłoń. Miała ją we własnej krwi. Musiała się o coś zranić. Między innymi dlatego szturmowcy noszą hełmy. - Jak się domyślam, jeszcze żyjemy. - powiedział Mroczny Jedi, podnosząc się i jednocześnie opierając o metalową ścianę. - Holokron też tu jest? - Oto on. - powiedziała kobieta. Pokazała mu otoczony czerwoną poświatą, metaliczny ostrosłup. Thot szybko zabrał go z rąk kobiety-szturmowca. - Jest bardzo niebezpieczny… - powiedział cicho, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w ciemnej obudowie wiecznie zimnego urządzenia. - Stworzyli go sami Sithowie, grubo ponad trzy millenia temu. Tylko tyle jestem na razie w stanie wywnioskować… Ustaw kurs na Wewnętrzne Rubieże. - Nie na Mexallar? - zdziwiła się FN-3211. - Jeżeli Najwyższy Wódz tak bardzo chce tego holokronu, ryzykując przy tym życie miliardów istnień - i to w samej stolicy - niech sam po niego przyjdzie… - to rzekłszy, Thot powrócił do swojej kajuty jak gdyby nigdy nic. Skąd pojawiły się u niegi takie myśli, sprawiające, że chciał bronić ludzi? ---- Minęła trzecia godzina. Wszelkie próby otwarcia holokronu i dowiedzenia się, do kogo on należał oraz co w sobie zawierał, spełzły na niczym. Sfrustrowany Thot odniósł wrażenie, że jednak czasem ciemność popłaca. Wcześniej był potężnym ludobójcą, a teraz stopniowo stawał się cichym, kontemplującym mnichem. Przynajmniej ze swojego punktu widzenia. Może gdyby nie decydował się na tak radykalny krok w swoim życiu, dowiedziałby się już dawno, jaką tajemnicę skrywał sithański holokron. Wtem zobaczył, jak urządzenie zaczyna nieco mocniej świecić. Najwyraźniej wyczuło jego frustrację. W tym świetle Thot ujrzał hologram zakapturzonego Mrocznego Lorda. Ten posępnie spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim Mrocznego Jedi. - Hm. A zatem tak wygląda istota, która tak bardzo chce poznać moje sekrety… - rzekł do Thota. - Kim jesteś? - Thot. Skromny odkrywca Mocy. - przedstawił się cicho, ale z wyraźną dozą dumy, aby Lord myślał, że rozmawia z kimś co najmniej równym sobie. - Kim ty jesteś, mistrzu? - Jestem Darth Drear, Lord Sith z okresu Starej Republiki. - Domyślam się, że to ty doprowadziłeś do epidemii na Vanguardzie. - I nie tylko na nim. Ale to już inna historia… Rozdział 6 Ustawiwszy kurs na Wewnętrzne Rubieże, FN-3211 rozebrała się z pancerza. Ubrana wyłącznie w termiczny kombinezon, zaczęła skrupulatnie zmywać - a raczej zdrapywać - z niego krew, której użyła jako maskowanie. W tym celu usiadła głębiej wewnątrz statku, na ławce. Miała przy okazji prostą drogę do wiecznie zamkniętego w kajucie Thota, który robił coś z holokronem. Nie wiedziała, co takiego, ale wiedziała, że nie powinna mu przeszkadzać. Tymczasem za zamkniętymi drzwiami, Mroczny Jedi odczuwał coraz większe zgorszenie Ciemną Stroną. Darth Drear chciał posiąść dar nieśmiertelności, a stworzył wirusa czyniącego nieumarłym. Ciekawiło go, czy sam padł jego ofiarą, jednak postanowił nie pytać. Miał dość. Wyłączył holokron. Schował go do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty, po czym wstał i zmęczony, wyszedł z kajuty, zastając czyszczącą swój pancerz kobietę. Ta podniosła wzrok, stanęła na baczność i zasalutowała mu jakby był to mechaniczny odruch. - Sir. Odsalutował jej niedbale. Ona była inna niż jakieś… dziewięćdziesiąt procent szturmowców, z którymi miał styczność. Nie tylko to czuł, ale i widział. Nie zachowywała się jak droid, chociaż była temu bliska. - Jak masz na imię? - zapytał. - FN-3211. - odpowiedziała krótko. Nie była to satysfakcjonująca odpowiedź. - A jakoś krócej? Po długiej chwili milczenia i myślenia, sierżant odpowiedziała: - Isis. Ładne imię, musiał przyznać. I znacznie łatwiejsze w wypowiedzeniu niż numer kodowy. Mówiła z delikatnym, acz wyraźnym, kuatańskim akcentem. Dopiero teraz to zauważył, chociaż już wcześniej słyszał jej głos bez zniekształcenia w postaci hełmu. ---- Kylo Ren wkroczył do komnaty komunikacyjnej. Krótko potem ujrzał przed sobą wielki hologram, który przyjął kształt Najwyższego Wodza Snoke’a. Okaleczony lider Najwyższego Porządku spojrzał na swego zamaskowanego ucznia, który głęboko mu się pokłonił. - Wzywałeś, mistrzu? - Wyczułem zakłócenie Mocy. Zbyt subtelne, byś i ty mógł je wyczuć. - rzekł Snoke. - Jeden z naszych wojowników nas zdradził. I to nie byle szturmowiec… a Rycerz Ren. Mistrz zakonu poczuł, jak rośnie w nim gniew. “Był na tyle zuchwały, żeby wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo jemu i Najwyższemu Wodzowi?...” - pomyślał. Zacisnął pięści. - Osobiście go wytropię i zapłaci za swoją zdradę! - Nie. - zaprzeczył krótko Snoke. - Jesteś potrzebny tutaj. Wyślij egzekutora. Wróci na Mexallar z głową zdrajcy albo nie wróci wcale. - Tak jest, mistrzu. Hologram Najwyższego Wodza zniknął, a Ren wyszedł nabuzowany z komnaty. Skierował swe kroki do komnat treningowych, gdzie - jak zgadywał - znajdował się egzekutor. Komnata treningowa była obszernym pomieszczeniem umiejscowionym pod ziemią. Jej serce stanowił duży krąg, w którym toczono walki, czasem na śmierć i życie, czasem do pierwszej krwi, czasem żeby wypchnąć zeń oponenta. Naokoło znajdowały się mniejsze kręgi, zazwyczaj wykorzystywane przez nowicjuszy, żeby nie przeszkadzać prawdziwym wojownikom. W kręgu pośrodku walczyły dwie osoby w szatach czarnych jak międzygwiezdna pustka: kobieta i mężczyzna. Kylo stanął z boku, założył ręce na piersi i patrzył. Ona dzierżyła dwa wibroostrza, a on - kij energetyczny. Ona walczyła z ogromną zażartością, a on bronił się jak tylko mógł. W końcu jednak opadł z sił, a wibroostrza kobiety zostały zatopione jednocześnie w jego piersi i brzuchu. Jej oponent nie miał możliwości przeżyć. Padł przed nią na kolana, a ona wyciągnęła zeń ostrza, opierając się o niego nogą, przez co ten runął na ziemię. Wbiła broń w piasek, krótko odetchnęła i odwróciła się do swojego mistrza. Ukłoniła mu się. - Masz nowe zadanie, egzekutorko... ---- Statek wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni. Oczom Thota i Isis ukazała się zielona, pełna życia planeta. Nazywała się Takodana i była to bezpieczna przystań dla każdego, kto chciałby albo zniknąć na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach, albo wtopić się w tłum głęboko w Światach Jądra. To było wprost idealne miejsce dla niego i dla niej. Thot wskazał kobiecie miasto nad jednym z większych jezior na planecie. Tam zatem polecieli. Około dziesięciu minut później dotarli do odkrytych doków. Isis posadziła statek na ziemi. Mroczny Jedi udał się do ładowni, w kierunku rampy załadunkowej. W międzyczasie ściągnął wierzchnią warstwę szaty i rzucił ją w kąt, a ze swojej kurtki wypruł odznaczenia Najwyższego Porządku. Teraz wyglądał bardziej jak zwykły żołnierz niż jak wojownik Ciemnej Strony. Podszedł do małego terminala przy ścianie i z jego pomocą opuścił powoli rampę. Pierwszym, co poczuł, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, było świeże powietrze i delikatny wiatr, który uderzył go w twarz. Rozejrzał się. Było tutaj kompletnie pusto; stał tu jedynie jakiś 3PO, który akurat ruszył w jego kierunku, kiedy tylko wszedł w zasięg jego fotoreceptorów. - ::Witam pana. Jestem G4-R2-3PO, pomoc administracyjna. Czy mogę panu zaoferować pomoc w odnalezieniu się w mieście?:: - wypowiedział na sto procent wgraną formułkę, po czym wrócił do wpatrywania się w posępne oblicze Thota. - Powiedz mi tylko, gdzie jest najbliższa kantyna. ---- Usiadł samotnie w zatłoczonej kantynie. Czuł, jak silne jest tu życie. Ciekawe uczucie, jeśli się na nim skupić. Wcześniej nie zwracał na nie tak wielkiej uwagi. Wydawało mu się, że takie nastawienie wpływa znacznie bardziej pozytywnie na jego samopoczucie. W pewnym momencie poczuł w lokalu przypływ Mocy. Wszedł tu jakiś jej użytkownik. Thot odruchowo zbliżył dłoń do miecza świetlnego. Spojrzał dookoła - nie zobaczył nikogo. Wrócił wzrokiem na swój stół i nagle ujrzał przed sobą jakąś niską, starą kobietę w goglach. - Co takiego się stało, że zaszczycasz nas swoją obecnością, Rycerzu? - zapytała jak gdyby nigdy nic, siadając przed nim i poprawiając swoje wielkie szkła. - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. - wyłgał się Thot. - Za to ja wiem. - krótko zaśmiała się kobieta. Spoważniała szybko i przyjrzała się dokładnie Mrocznemu Jedi. Poprawiła gogle i skupiła wzrok na jego zdrowym oku. - Uciekasz przed czymś. Albo przed kimś. Może i za tym, i za tym… Czytała z niego jak z otwartej księgi. Thot nie wiedział, jakim sposobem, ale chciał, żeby już przestała. To przeżycie było dla niego - delikatnie mówiąc - niekomfortowe. O dziwo, kiedy zażyczył sobie tego w myślach, kobieta cofnęła się na swoje krzesło. - Mów mi Maz. - przedstawiła się mężczyźnie. - Thot. - uczynił to samo. - A zatem… Thot… co cię tu sprowadza? - Sama już to chyba wiesz. - Odczytuję ludzi, a nie ich myśli. - poprawiła Mrocznego Jedi Maz. - Szukam kogoś, kto pomogły mnie i mojej… przyjaciółce… zniknąć. - Zniknąć, powiadasz… Mogę wam pomóc. Rozdział 7 Thota nie było już standardową godzinę. Załatwienie transportu nie trwa zazwyczaj aż tyle. Isis zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy nie byłoby dobrze sprawdzić, gdzie jej głównodowodzący zaginął. W tym celu zasłoniła się swoją sierżancką peleryną, chwyciła pistolet blasterowy, który schowała do kabury przypiętej do prawej nogawki kombinezonu, weszła do ładowni i zjechała rampą w dół. Pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyła, był droid G4-R2-3PO, który wypowiedział jakąś formułkę, ale puściła ją mimo uszu. Zapytała jedynie, gdzie jest jakaś kantyna, a kiedy tylko padło położenie najbliższej, bez słowa tam ruszyła. Pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy po wejściu do gwarnego przybytku pełnego alkoholu i przestępców, to biały pas na głowie jednego z ludzi przy barze, odzianego w coś na kształt munduru wojskowego. Zbliżyła się do niego, a ten się odwrócił. - Hm? A, to ty. - powiedział Thot, spoglądając na nią, po czym wrócił do patrzenia się na ladę i szklankę na niej. Isis mogła przysiąc, że wyglądał inaczej, a teraz przypominał nie tyle Rycerza Ren, co żołnierza na przepustce. Wręcz weterana. - Znalazłem nam transport. Weźmy stamtąd wszystko, co potrzebne i ruszajmy. - A co z panem? - Tylko dopiję i idziemy. - Thot sięgnął mechanicznymi palcami po szklankę i przechylił ją w kierunku ust. Taki alkohol nie robił na nim wrażenia, ale na pewno czynił jego chwile na dezercji minimalnie przyjemniejszymi. Nawet zaczął kontemplować azyl w Nowej Republice, chociaż wiedział, niewiele by to dało. Spojrzał na panią sierżant. Czuł, że jest rozdarta. Nie wyczytał tego z jej myśli, a po prostu czuł. Tak jakby jej lojalność wobec Najwyższego Porządku wisiała na włosku. Z drugiej strony nie musiał chyba nic czuć - w końcu byli tutaj oboje, z daleka od swoich przełożonych, a ona wciąż w niego nie celowała. Musiała zatem poczuć zew wolności. - Mogę cię o coś zapytać? - odezwał się, wychodząc z nią w kierunku transportowca. - Oczywiście, sir. - Skąd jesteś? Isis zdziwiło to pytanie. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie zadawał jej takiego. Mimo to, krótko odpowiedziała: - Z Kuat. Nie było to kłamstwem w stu procentach, ale jednak Thot to poczuł. Nie tylko przez Moc, ale i przez słuch - Isis miała, co prawda, akcent z Kuat, ale dość… prowincjonalny. - A rodzina? Pani sierżant nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie przyspieszyła, przechodząc ze swoim dowódcą do doków. Udała się na rampę transportowca, uruchomiła ją i razem z nim znalazła się krótko potem na pokładzie. Już miała zabrać się za zbieranie swojego pancerza, który leżał rozłożony na ławce, gdzie czyściła go z krwi, kiedy Thot ją powstrzymał - lepiej się nie wychylać poprzez mundur Najwyższego Porządku. Mroczny Jedi nie miał na statku nic, ale pomógł kobiecie zabrać najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Potem ten transportowiec skończy na złomowisku albo w rękach jakiegoś przemytnika. Tym lepiej dla nich. - Hosnian. Thot odwrócił się do niej, kiedy rampa ładowni zaczęła jechać w dół, a oni wraz z nią. - Jestem z Hosnian. - powtórzyła krótko Isis, zaciskając pod wpływem negatywnych emocji pięść. Odetchnęła jednak po chwili i spojrzała na Thota, który nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. ---- Noc. Zaokrętowali się na frachtowcu, który miał odlecieć na Tatooine. Nie był to może kurs pierwszej klasy - ani kierunek, ani przewóz - ale im to wystarczyło, a przynajmniej Thotowi, któremu to do szczęścia niewiele było potrzeba. Przewoźnikiem jego i Isis był pewien Ithorianin. Niechętnie patrzył na swoich pasażerów, którzy przypominali mu jakichś drugorzędnych najemników, ale kredyty się zgadzały, więc nie miał nic przeciwko ich obecności. W czasie, gdy pani sierżant spała ze szczątkową ilością spokoju na posłaniu w ładowni, Mroczny Jedi siedział na zewnątrz, rozkoszując się absolutną ciszą i spokojem, łagodnym wiatrem na twarzy, biciem swojego serca… Chciał całkiem się wyciszyć. Udawało mu się. W jakiś sposób pomagał mu w tym widok Isis w swym umyśle. Wiedział już, czemu jest ona lojalna wobec niego, a nie wobec Najwyższego Porządku - sam uciekłby na jej miejscu przy najbliższej okazji. Czyżby coś do niej poczuł? On - bezwzględny morderca i gąbka dla Ciemnej Strony Mocy? Zastanawiające. Może rzeczywiście nie był tak głęboko “skażony”? Wtem wyczuł niedaleko dziwne wibracje Mocy, które zaburzały harmonię tego miejsca. Otworzył oczy, wstał, rozejrzał się - pusto. A jednak coś czuł. To coś zbliżało się do niego. Czuł, kto to może być. Wyrównał oddech, patrząc dookoła. Jego cybernetyczne oko przeszło w tryb termowizji i poszukiwało nadciągającej formy życia, która zakłócała jego spokój, a on sam Mocą spróbował ją wyczuć. Nic ani nikogo nie widział, ale wyczuł. Wyczuł oddech - spokojny, a szybki; bicie serca - powolne, a muśnięte adrenaliną… Odszedł z daleka od statku, ku pobliskiemu jeziorze. Dobył i aktywował swój miecz świetlny, jego twarz błysnęła czerwienią energetycznego ostrza. Podniósł gardę, czekał. Po chwili dotarł do niego odgłos kroków. A jeszcze później - odgłos aktywowanych mieczy świetlnych. Dostrzegł w ciemności dwie podłużne, czerwone poświaty. - Młodsza niż się spodziewałem... Rozdział 8 Pani sierżant obudziła się zlana potem. Zwykły koszmar senny, nic szczególnego. Spojrzała dookoła - pusto i cicho. Podniosła się z prowizorycznego posłania, ubrała, profilaktycznie uzbroiła w jakiś metalowy kij i wyszła na zewnątrz, by odetchnąć. Wewnątrz tego statku było duszno i nieprzyjemnie. Ich przewoźnik musiał oszczędzać na wentylacji. Kątem oka dostrzegła czerwoną poświatę. Pomyślała, że to pewnie Thot trenuje, mając święty spokój w środku nocy, ale kiedy spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, ujrzała jeszcze dwie poświaty, które co chwila zderzały się z tą pojedynczą, wydając przy tym charakterystyczne odgłosy. Kolejny Mroczny Jedi? Tymczasem po drugiej stronie, Thot odepchnął Mocą swoją przeciwniczkę, ta jednak zaparła się nogami i cofnęła się tylko na metr, a potem znów na niego ruszyła. Jej miecze świetlne cięły powietrze, podczas gdy on parował ataki i przede wszystkim próbował ją zmęczyć. Skrzyżowali swoje miecze, spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Kąciki ust kobiety powędrowały minimalnie w górę, potem wróciły na swoje miejsce. Naparła na miecz Thota, wymierzyła skrzyżowane ostrza w jego szyję, już-już miała zwęzić przestrzeń między nimi, aby zdekapitować swój cel, kiedy nagle były Rycerz Ren wymierzył jej kopniaka w brzuch, posyłając wytatuowaną na twarzy kobietę na ziemię. Stanął nad nią, zbliżył ostrze miecza do jej twarzy. Kobieta nie miała zamiaru zginąć z ręki zdrajcy, zatem powaliła go niespodziewanym kopniakiem w łydkę, aż w niej coś trzasnęło. Thot nie wytrzymał, krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię. W tym samym czasie jego przeciwniczka powoli podniosła się, spojrzała na zdrajcę ze zgorszeniem jego osobą wymalowanym na twarzy. Była całkowicie na nim skupiona, co wykorzystał ktoś inny. Ów ktoś z całej swojej siły uderzył ją czymś metalowym w nerki, potem jeszcze w kark i potylicę. Thot spojrzał na swoją wybawicielkę, na Isis. Wymienili po raz pierwszy uśmiechy. Chwycił wyciągniętą przez nią rękę i wstał, opierając się o nią bokiem. Chyba została mu nadwyrężona kość w nodze. Wyliże się z tego. Oboje spojrzeli z rezerwą na wijącą się z niespodziewnego bólu kobietę. Ta już-już miała chwycić ostatkiem sił za swoje miecze świetlne, ale dawny Rycerz Ren był szybszy - wyciągnął rękę i przyciągnął broń do siebie. Była młoda i choć zdeterminowana do walki, wciąż musiała się wiele nauczyć. ---- - Czemu do mnie dołączyłaś? Nie miałaś takiej potrzeby. - Hosnian przypomniało mi, gdzie tak naprawdę jest moje miejsce: z daleka od Najwyższego Porządku. - Opowiesz mi o tym? Thot i Isis usiedli na jednej ławce w ładowni. Przez małe okienko w korytarzu widzieli pustkę kosmosu i malutkie gwiazdy. Kobieta spojrzała na dawnego wojownika Ciemnej Strony: chociaż minęło tak mało czasu, nie był to dla niej ten sam Mroczny Jedi, którego poznała na Vindicatorze. Tak samo Thot nie widział już w niej FN-2311 - bezimiennej pani sierżant. Teraz byli równymi sobie dezerterami, którzy pragnęli normalności w swoich życiach. - Hosnian było domem mojej rodziny… w sumie od zawsze. Dopiero potem ruszyliśmy na Kuat, a potem - do Najwyższego Porządku. - Isis zacisnęła dłonie na nogawkach kombinezonu. Ciężko było jej mówić. Nikomu nigdy nie wspominała, że pochodzi ze zniszczonego rok temu układu gwiezdnego. - Szkoliła mnie Phasma. Miałam pilnować porządku, to pilnowałam. Potem zniszczono mój dom… a resztę już sam znasz… Thot. Prawy kącik ust Thota powędrował lekko ku górze, słysząc swoje imię w ustach kobiety. Dawno nikt nie zwracał się do niego inaczej niż jakimkolwiek tytułem: panie, sir, mistrzu… Nazwanie po imieniu było bardzo miłą odmianą. On sam nie znienawidził Najwyższego Porządku samego w sobie, ale Ciemną Stronę, która go utworzyła. Kto, postawiony na jego miejscu, nie poczułby się tak do niej zrażony, przez miesiąc patrząc z perspektywy trzeciej osoby, jak on i jego “bracia” na okrągło dokonują rzezi na osobach, które zwykły być strażnikami porządku w galaktyce? - ...Thot? - Hm? - Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. Musiał się na chwilę wyłączyć. - Pytałam, co z tobą. - powtórzyła Isis. Thot lekko zacisnął zęby. - Byłem podatny na manipulację. Zbyt podatny. - odpowiedział krótko. ---- W czasie, gdy ona spała, on medytował, zresztą jak zawsze. W ogóle pamięta jeszcze, jak się zasypia? Mimo to, chciał być gotów na wszystko, nawet na pokładzie małego, bezpiecznego frachtowca, na którym był tylko on, ona i ich przewoźnik, który zdawał się chcieć wiedzieć wyłącznie o kierunku lotu, a nie o motywie przewożonych. ---- Tym razem - nareszcie - opuściły go wizje przeszłości. Zamiast tego widział szarą pustkę, cichą, spokojną, nie mającą wyraźnego początku ani końca. Wyglądała jak wielka równina pod szarym niebem, spowita mlecznobiałą mgłą po kostki, która wiła się i falowała, ilekroć się poruszył. Słyszał jedynie wolne bicie swojego serca. Więc jednak je miał. Ciekawe. Nie wiedział dokąd idzie. Czy wędrówka po tym szarym limbo miała jakiś cel? Nie wiedział, ale była nawet odprężająca. Wtem zatrzymał się. Zobaczył coś na bezkresnym horyzoncie: znajomą sylwetkę. Nie pobiegł jednak w jej kierunku, nie odezwał się. Po prostu stanął i patrzył. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie tego kogoś. Znajome spojrzenie. Zrobił krok - sylwetka również to zrobiła. Wyciągnął rękę ku górze - taki sam efekt. Ktokolwiek to był, naśladował jego ruchy niczym odbicie w zwierciadle. Wiedziony ciekawością, Thot ruszył ku “odbiciu”. Z każdym krokiem robiło się ono coraz wyraźniejsze. Przypominało mu… jego samego. Stanął naprzeciwko “siebie”, spojrzał po “sobie”. Ta jego wersja wyglądała nieco “jaśniej”: podarty mundur Najwyższego Porządku zasłaniały jasne szaty, dłonie szczelnie okrywały białe bandaże. Położył dłoń na ramieniu “jasnego siebie”. Ten spojrzał na ten gest i zrobił to samo. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. ---- Obudził się. Kategoria:MrDoc266 Kategoria:Opowiadania